legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rustal Elion
Rustal Elion is the major villain from Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans. Description As the commander of the Arianrhod Fleet, Rustal has a calm and commanding presence. He is capable of generating great loyalty from his subordinates with Julieta Juris devoting her entire being to be his "sword" and Galan Mossa who threw away everything he had in order to better serve Rustal in more illegal channels as prime examples. He has an eye for talent, taking in Julieta for her piloting skills, Iok Kujan for his influence over his many subordinates, and Vidar who has a deep understanding of McGillis who Rustal appears to see as a threat to Gjallarhorn. Rustal can be quite blunt when he is admonishing his subordinates if it benefits their personal development, pointedly calling Iok a fool for his reckless actions and his failure to live up to his subordinate's expectations. Unlike many of his contemporaries, Rustal is not a power hungry man but rather someone who work with the goal of establishing order and peace in Gjallarhorn's domain. However he is absolutely willing to use force and underhanded tactics to destroy anyone who threatens his interpretation of order and peace. Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Rustal Elion is one of Gjallarhorn Seven Stars. He is first pursuing the heroes in Mars. He and Gunther's followers wanted to defeat them, but it's too late for them. Rustal and others reported to Lusamine that Sento Kiryu and the heroes killed many of his pals. After Mickie's death and the victory of Kamen Rider Kabuto's friends, Rustal and others pursued the heroes again. He and the Seven Stars retreat. One week later, Rustal is prepared to have a showdown against Ruuji Familon/Murasame Liger and Hei/Obsidian Fury. However, Ruuji managed to activate the transformation to Hayate Liger. Despite his last stand, Ruuji and Hei managed to defeat him, at the cost of Berserk Fury. However, Berserk Fury was shut down when the Symphogear Heroines' Swan Songs were activated, disabling all of the Dainsleif team units and all of Gjallarhorn fleetships with Veda. Rustal fled from the destroyed animalistic machine, but was pursued and caught up by Ruuji and Hei. While they appointed the weapons at him. Rustal took advatange of pause, Hei quickly drew handgun on him, his last words were "liar" and finally avenged the deaths of Mikazuki Augus and the original members of Tekkadan. The vengeance had ended the life of Rustal for good. Chronicles of Great New Empire Rustal appeared as a minion of G-Man. Rustal supprts the Great New Empire. He challenges Ruuji Familon in 1-on-1 combat. He gets himself killed by Ruuji's Hayate Liger. Gallery Iron-Blooded-Orphans-Season-2-Cast-Rustal-Elion-Toru-Ohkawa.jpg Rustal_Elion_Relaxable_Smile.jpg rustal-elion-mobile-suit-gundam-iron-blooded-orphans-2.61.jpg 194489.jpg C43uQqAVYAAxr0K.jpg 90978d6b.jpg Rustal Elion Close-Up.jpg The Death of Rustal Elion.jpeg Category:Knights of Gjallarhorn Category:Enemies of Tekkadan (Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Bigger Bads Category:Characters from the Gundam universe Category:Minion Category:Advisors Category:Father of Villain Category:Humans Category:Symphogear Heroines' Archenemies Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Giygasians Category:Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Characters Category:Goatees Category:Mustaches Category:Pilots Category:Handsome Characters Category:Lusamine's minions Category:Gunther Prozen's minions Category:G-man's minions Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Toru Okawa Category:Honorable Villains Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Knights of Gjallarhorn (Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters hated by Luigi777 Category:Kamen Rider Build's Archenemies Category:Enemies of The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion (Crossover War Heroes) Category:Characters in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors